We found love
by msheatherrivera
Summary: Santana is new to McKinley High School. She meets a breathtaking blonde, will her feelings develop into something deeper? Rating may change later on. FaBerry on the side. let me know if you want more or if you have any suggestions for me.
1. Ch1The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Chapter 1

It was the first day of freshman year, we all know how awkward that can be, trying to find your friends and learn your way around the school. Santana Lopez looked around the gym where all the freshman were meeting to get there final schedule. She laid her eyes on the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. The girl was laughing with her friends, pushing the blonde hair out of her breathtaking blue eyes to compare classes. Santana was shaken from her trance when her new principal Figgins tapped his microphone making a loud boom echo against the walls.

The new principal talked about school clubs and sports, and explained to the new students that should they get lost they can ask any teacher for help locating thier next class. Santana only half listened, she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl she had seen before.

After the freshman were dismissed the scattered to their classes. Santana met up with a couple of her friends who had been on her middle school cheer team with her the past three years. There was so many people in this new school, she wondered if she'd ever see the blonde again.

Days had passed without seeing the blonde, she felt she had to accept that she probably wouldn't be seeing her around, not with all these people.

Santana had tried out for the Cheerios and made varsity, she wasn't surprised. Today was her first practice, she was so excited despite the fact that the coach was a total bitch. She didn't have many friends on the team, just acquaintances because all of her cheer friends were put on JV. She was in line waiting to be sized for her new uniform when someone bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch i-". There she was. That beautiful girl she had seen this morning. Feeling a smile immediately tugging at her lips, Santana looked down to see blonde holding onto her forearms trying to regain balance.

The blonde looked up and met deep mocha colored eyes, she was almost dizzy from all the butterflies in her stomach.

"Santana." She managed to choke out.

She didn't think the girl she'd been daydreaming about could have gotten any prettier than she was that morning, but with out the thick eye liner that had smudged off through out the day, the girl's eyes looked even bluer.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I'm not very good at that."

"Don't worry. No harm done! Are you on the Cheerios?" She felt stupid after asking that, of course she was on the cheerios, it was a closed practice. She had hoped the blonde wouldn't notice.

Brittany noticed that the Latina was standing alone. "Yeah I am! Are you waiting for someone? You can come stand in line with us if you'd like" Motioning her hand in the general direction of her friends.

"Oh yeah, that would be great thank you!" As they walked towards the other girls Brittany pulled another cute blonde from the group.

"This is my best friend Quinn!" She said, poking her blonde in her ribs. They both laughed. "Quinn, this is Santana, isn't she pretty?"

Santana felt her face get hot, hoping the two girls wouldn't notice.

Just then the groups of girls were silenced my the squealing of a mega phone. "Ladies! Take a seat! If any of you aren't ready to push yourself to the brink of death I want you out _now_. I refuse to waste my time on losers, because Cheerios are winners." Even tho a few girls laughed thinking she was kidding, no one left. Being a cheerio not only meant mega popularity, but for Santana, it now meant getting to know Brittany as well.

Most of the first practice was running and stretching and trying to impress. Brittany got everyone's attention when she did her no handed cart wheel, landing in the splits. Couch Sylvester called the girls together and handed out their brand new custom fit uniforms.

All the girls were leaving the locker room when Quinn and Brittany walked up to Santana.

"Hey, we're gonna go out to get some pizza! Wanna come?" Quinn got a call from her mom, gave Santana a quick smile and walked out of the locker room to get better reception.

"I would love that, but I have to watch my figure. I don't want to get to big for my uniform."

"Don't be silly, you're body is rocking." The blonde eyed the little Lanita's body closely stopping for a moment longer at her boobs. Santana just laughed it off, thinking she must have imagined it.

"Okay sure. That sounds great. Let me just call my mom."

Brittany must have been held back because she already had her license. The car ride there was fun, they listened to music full blast and laughed at how pathetic the other girls on their team were, even tho they were the youngest.

When the three girls got to the pizza place, they didn't really eat, they talked and picked at their pizzas. Santana loved that by the time they were in the car ride home, she felt like they've all been friends forever. Brittany dropped off Quinn first.

"Well you'll have to tell me how to get to your house from here."

"Oh yeah, okay just go to the end of the street and take a left." When they got to the end of the road Brittany stopped the car and had to look at her hands making L shapes, looking like she thinking real hard Santana decided not to interrupt her. Santana figured she must have had a hard time remembering her left from right. That kind of thing would normally annoy Santana, she was a short tempered Latina, but with Brittany, she just thought it was adorable.

When the finally pulled up to Santana's house they both got out of the car, Brittany finishing up her story about her cat she just got, naming it Lord Tubbington. When they reached the door Brittany gave her a huge heart felt hug that seemed as tho Brittany would never see her again. Santana hugged her back liking the way the slightly taller blonde felt against her. Brittany gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, just like the one she gave Quinn, only this was more of a corner-of-the-mouth kiss. Santana wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not. Just then her mom opened the door and Santana rushed inside giving a small wave and smile to Brittany, brushing any excitement of the small peck away.


	2. ch2 I Kissed a Girl

Chapter 2

The next day Santana was getting her books out of her locker when the Blonde came up beside her and opened a locker. Santana gave her a confused look. "This wasn't your locker before was it? I never saw you get into it I mean."

"Well I tried to getting into it, but there was a lock on it. I couldn't find an open locker anywhere! But then Figgins told me the secret password." Santana giggled at the blondes confusion, the blonde giggled with her. Santana loved Brittany's giggle.

School was normal, it was the third Friday into the school year. Santana would usually be happy about that, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed knowing she wouldn't see Brittany the next day or after school at cheerios, because they had Fridays off. Brittany ran up to her after her last class and gave her another one of her long, happy hugs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a slumber party tonight?" She said with a huge grin. Santana loved how the blonde was so innocent, calling it a _slumber party._

"Yeah okay, I'm sure my mom would be okay with that." She sent her mom a quick test letting her know. Her mom never really cared what she did, as long as she kept up with her school work.

The girls went to the mall because Brittany wanted to find her cat a sweater, even tho Santana knew those wouldn't be in any regular store, she still followed her into every shop. By the time the girls got to Brittany's house it was nearly 9:00. Brittany's parents were out of down on a business trip. Santana thought they both must have had a pretty good paying job because the house was beautiful, much larger than her own.

"Well would you like to go watch a movie before we go to bed?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Sure!" Santana answered happily.

"Awesome!" Brittany did a little happy clap. "Can we watch The Little Mermaid? That's my favorite movie!"

"Yeah, I love that movie!" The truth was, Santana hated that movie, but she loved seeing Brittany smile so big.

Brittany popped the movie in to the giant flat screen and jumped into bed beside Santana. They both got comfy under the blankets in the spooning position. Santana loved feeling Brittany's delicate toned body against hers. It didn't take long until Santana heard Brittany's breath even out and very quietly snore. Santana hadn't expected to fall asleep just yet so she hadn't gotten into her sleeping clothes. She got up slowly, careful not to wake the beautiful, blonde.

Santana had just taking off her bra about to put on her sleeping top when she heard a voice.

"You really are beautiful" The sleepy girl said sheepishly. Santana quickly pulled her top on embarrassed of what her friend had seen. "Can I kiss you?" Santana was taken back. Of course she's been dreaming about kissing Brittany since that first morning she saw her, but she hadn't admitted it to herself that she might be interested in girls. She had always dated guys, letting them touch her all over, but Brittany was different. With guys she always felt like it was her duty, being the hottest girl in the 8th grade, to put out. But with Brittany she truly desired her.

"umm.." The blue eyed, blonde looked up at her waiting for an answer. "I dunno Britt.. Would that be weird?"

"Well I don't think so, I love kissing. When I talk people laugh at me, calling me stupid, I communicate best through kissing." The girl looked almost disappointing because Santana hesitated.

The Latina went and laid on the bed, motioning Brittany to scoot closer. She gave her a peck on the nose. Brittany giggle and nestled her head under Santana's chin. "But you never answered me, Sanny, can I kiss you?" She lifted her head looking into Santanas eyes. Santana leaned closer and just like that they were kissing. Making out really, Santana positioned herself on top of her, their tongues doing a rhythmic dance. Santana began kissing her neck and her collar bones, Santana never had experienced something like this... Love. The thought of love scared her so she jumped back. Brittany gave her a confused look but didn't ask any questions, she just laid her head on Santana's chest and cuddled in closer falling asleep not too long after.

Santana, however, had no such luck. She couldn't sleep. She didnt understand why she was getting all hot and bothered by a girl. She was so confused by her feelings. Why did she like kissing this blue eyed blonde so much anyways? She looked at the clock to see it was nearly 3 in the morning and decided she'd better sleep and dozed off into sleep.


	3. Ch3 Rubadubdub

Chapter 3

In the morning Sanny looked over at Britt, still sleeping beside her. Thinking about the events of last night Santana felt guilt. She shouldn't have pushed her away like that. All she wanted was her for weeks, hopefully she didnt blow it. Santana leaned over toward Brittany watching her breath, she slipped her hand up her tank top resting it on her abdomen. She felt her hand rising and falling as the blonde breathed in and out. Brittany opened her eyes looking at the Latina. Santana couldn't help herself she had to kiss her again. She leaned in giving her soft kisses.

"Ohh I love sweet lady kisses." Brittany said breathing out her words. Santana looked at her lovingly.

"Have you ever.. you know... kissed a girl? I mean.. Do you do this a lot?" Brittany shook her head.

"Nope you're the first girl I've kissed. I like it... I like you." Santana's heart began to race, her whole body felt even hotter than before, a non stop fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't help but giggle. Brittany assumed she had said something stupid and looked away blushing.

Santana took Brittany's face and turned her head to look at her. "I like you too." Brittany looked at her smiling giddily.

"Would you like eat breakfast?" Santana smiled and agreed, when they stood Britt gave her another intense kiss. When they walked down stairs to the kitchen Brittany got the milk and cereal. She apologized for not cooking a proper breakfast, but she found recipes confusing. Santana didn't care, she just wanted to look at Brittany. Brittany was truly radiant.

"So.. about.. well... us.." Santana brought up shyly. "I think we should keep us a secret." Brittany frowned, obviously hurt. "But, baby.." Brittany got excited being called baby. "..I want you to know it's not because of you, It's because I'm afraid." Brittany understood. They playfully pushed eachother around, then Santana jumped into Britt's arms. Brittany carried the smaller girl over to the couch having a knee on either side of her hips. They were tickling eachother and flirting and giggling. Then Brittany leaned down and kissed her nose.

"You know, sanny, you're really soft." Brittany lightly rubbed Santana's arm as santana was sitting up beside her. They decided to turn on the tv, they were watching the news, even tho neither one of them were really paying attention to it, they spent the time stealing kisses and cuddling. Santana laid down, her head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. Britt played with the brunettes hair. They both jumped when Brittany's mother walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry to startle you! I didn't think you would be awake by now!" The girls glanced at their phones, it was about 9:00. "Any ways, Brittany I'm having friends over so.." She gave Santana an apologetic look. And Santana took the hint.

"I was just leaving, do you wanna come upstairs with me while I pack up my stuff?" She said looking at the blonde. They both ran upstairs having an unofficial race. Santana began to undress getting out of her jimjams. She could see Brittany eying her body in the reflection of a glass cabinet.

Santana turned around, Brittany looked up startled. "You were totally just checking me out," Whispered Santana with a wink.

"So what if I was!" Brittany defended.

"Well it's not fair that you get to see my body and I don't get to see yours!" She said, keeping her voice down. Brittany began to lift her shirt. "No." Santana stopped her. "You're mom is here.. come over to my house? My mom will be out all day in the city." It didnt take long for Britt to agree.

When they arrived at her house, Santana felt nervous, it was the first time Britt had been inside and it was trash in comparison to what she must have been used to. But Brittany didn't seem to even notice. "Wanna see my room?"

"Sure." Brittany said in a innocent, little-girl-on-christmas voice. Santana linked her pinky with Brittany as the walked down the hall into a room. The room didn't have much color or decorations, just some posters and picture frames. The two girls laid on the bed, resting on their side so they could stare at each other. Brittany began to unbutton her shirt but Santana stopped her, they had plenty of time for that, she just wanted to stare for just a couple seconds more. They took in every detail of each others faces. Brittany had light skin and those piercing blue eyes, she didnt wear much make up, Santana liked that. Santana had very dark features. She was half Latina and a quarter black so her skin was dark, but not to dark, her hair was thick and black, and she had deep brown eyes. Brown eyes were Brittany's favorite because they made her feel warm. They made her feel warm because she thought of hot chocolate when she looked at them. Santana thought it was cute how innocent Brittany was. She lived in her own little world, the world had yet to corrupt her. It was refreshing to be around.

Santana decided she was ready and went in, kissing hard. She pressed her tongue against the blondes bottom lip waiting for entrance. Her tongue darted around Brittany's mouth and then she brought her kisses lower, until she had to unbutton her top. Each button that unsnapped revealed a new area of skin and santana hungrily kissed and licked. She liked the smell of her, kind of a bubble gum scent. Santana wanted to undo the blonde's shorts, but she didn't want to rush this, if she had anything to say about it they would have much more time to try new things.

Each kiss Santana gave her sent tingles through her, this was so much better with a girl, every guy she'd made out with had scratchy upper lips from shaving their almost non existent mustaches. Santana made her way back up her abdomen stopping at Brittany's boobs, touching them lightly enough to wear it wouldn't hurt her, but still felt nice. Another perk of being with a girl is they know how to treat another woman's body. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes kissing her once again on her pink lips. Santana was laying her upper body on Britt so she could have better access to her lips.

And now, Brittany desperately wanted to explore Santana's body. Because Santana was wearing a dress she took it all off exposing her bare legs and tummy. Santana had always been embarrassed because she was flatter than most other girls, but Brittany began kissing her breasts reaching around to unhook the bra. Santana flung it off of her, there she was laying on her back making out with a girl in nothing but her thong. She never would have even dreamed about doing this a month ago... before Brittany. Brittany stood taking off her bra and her denim shorts and immediately was on top of Santana again. Santana couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Damn Britt, I thought you were hot before." Brittany giggled at that and gave Santana another kiss, letting her tongue slip inside. Brittany began lowering herself kissing every inch of Santana's tan belly. Santana hung her head back enjoying the tingly sensation when she heard the front door shut.

"Sanny, baby I had to come home early, forgot my id." The girls heard the footsteps nearing the door. They panicked, Britt jumped in the closet, Santana through on a robe, just as her mom walked in.

"OH hey mom!" Santana said, trying to slow her heart rate. Her mother eyed her with a suspicious look. "I was just about to get in the shower!"

"Oh okay... well I'll be home some time late tonight, text me if you go anywhere." She left kissing her daughter on the top of the head. When they heard the door shut the blonde came out of the closet.

"well... that was close."

"tell me about it.."

"So you're getting in the shower?"

"Oh no, Britt, that was just an excuse."

"Oh.. too bad.." Brittany said frowning.

Hearing the disappointment in her voice she said with a wink, "well I could use a shower actually... do you need to shower too?" Brittany just nodded her head. They headed to the bathroom. Santana was pretty proud of her shower, it wasn't huge, but it was big enough for a bath. Santana began running the water finding the perfect temperature. She turned around eying the sexy cheerleader. Neither of them could believe this was happening. Santana became very nervous, she didn't think she was pretty enough to be with the blue eyed bombshell.

Brittany must have sensed she was uncomfortable because she pulled her mostly naked body in close to where nothing could fit between them. Santana loved the way her slightly smaller body fit into the taller girls like they were two puzzle pieces. "You don't have to do this you know. It wont bother me if you want to wait."

After a short pause Santana decided she didn't want to wait. "I want this. I want you. Now." She stepped closer to the blonde who had moved over to the sink looking at the profile of her mostly naked body. Santana hooked her thumbs under her thong on either side of her hips and looked into Brittany's eyes searching for a queue to go on. Brittany kissed her and the Latina thought that was enough. She dragged Brittany's pink, Hello Kitty thong to the ground. She was in awe of what was before her eyes.

Brittany stepped out of the underwear kicking it to the side and mimicked what Santana had just done to her, only this time brushing her finger ever so lightly across her clit. She wasn't sure if this was on purpose or not. But just that simple touch made her moan. Brittany gave her a seductive look stepping into the shower. Santana Followed her.


End file.
